Behind the Bright Lights
by hockeycrazy07
Summary: A camera only shows so much, especially when that camera only sees what the subject wants it to see. Alec Lightwood is a phenomenal actor, adored by everyone, and in a "happy" relationship with his long time boyfriend, Kade. Magnus is a well-known singer, plastered over every magazine, and notorious for his dating ways. Though, that's just what they want you to know. MALEC HUMAN AU
1. Chapter 1

Alec's eyes land on a golden tuft as he walks into his ornate kitchen. He rolls his eyes and walks over to the already brewed coffee sitting in his coffee maker. He pours himself a cup and takes a seat next to his adopted brother.

"Just because I gave you a key doesn't mean you can barge into my house whenever you want," Alec says while sipping his coffee. It's black, just like he likes it.

"Then why did you give me a key?" Jace says while raising one eyebrow.

"For emergencies," Alec says. Jace shrugs and pushes a magazine towards Alec. Alec turns it so he can read it and starts scanning the cover page.

"You know, I should be offended. The only mention of me is a quiz on page 43," Jace says with a huff. A large picture of Alec is on the front with the caption 'How well do you know this cinema sensation?'. In the picture he is on the red carpet, holding the Oscar he won the month previously. Alec flips through the magazine until he get's to page 43. The entire page is a quiz where you learn 'Which hot celeb male are you?'. Alec starts to read the descriptions of the different men you could be.

"Congrats! You're the gorgeous and irresistible Jace Herondale. On the outside you're tough and hard to get. You flirt like it's your job and tend to leave the opposite gender in puddles at your feet. But, really you're just a softie with a big heart. You're waiting for the right person to come and sweep you off your feet," Alec read out loud. "Wow, Jace. You never told me you were a big softie. I guess we should have all expected it."

"Shut up," Jace says while punching Alec in the arm. Alec shakes his head and reads the next person.

"Unsurprisingly, you and your bae are completely smitten with each other. You're the power couple of your entire town and everyone envies your special connection. Their isn't anything sweeter than when you two are together. You only have eyes for each other. You are the adorable couple, Alec Lightwood and Kade Raptis," Alec reads. He snorts after reading that and shakes his head.

"Wow, Alec. You never told me you and Kade were smitten with each other," Jace says while smirking at Alec. Alec ignores him and continues to read.

"You got Aaron Kelly. You're shy and slightly mysterious. You've had some major crushes but don't know how to approach them. You're still trying to work up the courage to talk to the attractive person you see every day. You openly admit these crushes to anyone who asks but once you get in front of that person, you freeze up like there's no tomorrow," he reads.

"You should be very happy to know that you're like Magnus Bane. An eternal bachelor, you've never been seen with the same person twice. The thought of settling down scares you so you choose to get around to as much of your town as possible. Rumors are being spread about you constantly but you don't let them effect you. You march to the beat of your own drum and won't let anyone tear you down," Alec finishes. He wants to growl at the description of Magnus but does his best of keeping it inside.

"Sounds like Magnus," Jace says while nodding his head. Alec keep my anger at bay and closes the magazine.

"That's a load of bullshit. I can't imagine who actually reads that," Alec say with a sigh.

"You're entire fan base," Jace says. Alec glares at him and hops off the stool. He puts his empty mug in the sink and starts to rinse it off. Both of them turn to face the door when they hear the upstairs shower turn on. Alec's eyes widen and he tries stay composed.

"Who's here?" Jace says while raising an eyebrow at Alec.

"No one," Alec says quickly.

"Alec," Jace says in a warning tone. Alec turns back to the sink and continues to wash his mug.

"Is it Kade?" Jace asks. Alec can hear the curiosity leaking into his voice.

"Oh, _god_ no," Alec exclaims. He puts the mug back in the dishwasher and turns to face Jace.

"Are you seeing someone on the side?" Jace asks while raising his eyebrows. Alec's entire face turns bright red and he stutters a little.

"No, Jace, I'm not. I think you should go now," Alec finally says. Jace looks at him skeptically but gets out of his seat, nonetheless. He starts to walk towards the door but stops before he's out of Alec's sight.

"You'd tell me if you were seeing someone, right?" Jace asks. Alec hesitates a little before nodding. Jace smiles at him and walks away. Alec waits until he hears Jace's footsteps fade and the front door slamming before he let's out a breath.

A new set of footsteps start to make their way towards the kitchen from upstairs. Alec opens the fridge and starts to rummage through it. The footsteps get closer until they are right behind Alec. He feels a set of bare arms wrap around him and pull him into the person behind him. Alec spins around and comes face to face with Magnus Bane.

"Why on earth would you turn the shower on?" Alec asks with an exasperated sigh. He wraps his arms around Magnus' neck and leans closer.

"Because it didn't seem like Blondie was going home. I was getting lonely up there without you, Darling," Magnus says. He hooks his finger under Alec's chin and raises his head a little. Magnus brings his lips down on Alec's and kisses him fiercely. Alec eagerly kisses him back. His hands thread through Magnus' hair and pull lightly. Magnus moans into Alec's mouth and pushes him up against the fridge. The two pull apart, gasping for breath. Alec looks down and notices all Magnus is wearing is a towel around his waist. Alec reaches down and starts to fiddle with it, tugging on it lightly. Magnus laughs and swats his hands away.

"I can't. I have to get to the studio in an hour. I need to get ready," Magnus says while untangling himself from Alec. Magnus starts to walk away and Alec stares at his butt as he goes. When Magnus turns the corner, Alec snaps out of his stupor and follows him. Alec finds Magnus in Alec's room, looking through the drawer of clothes he keeps at his house.

"Are you coming to the premier tonight?" Alec asks while walking into his closet.

"Yup," Magnus responds. Alec pulls out a suitable outfit and walks back into his room.

"Who are you bringing this time?" Alec asks a little bitterly. Magnus walks over to Alec and puts both hands on his face, pulling Alec to look at him.

"Please don't be like that. You know I have to," Magnus says. Alec grunts in response but still looks upset. "I'm going with Woosley Scott."

"You're going with _Woosley_?! As in your ex-boyfriend Woosley?" Alec exclaims.

"How many people named Woosley do you know?" Magnus says while raising his eyebrows. "You have nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going home with him."

"You'll come over after?" Alec asks, looking at Magnus with his big, blue eyes. Magnus chuckles a little and smiles at the boy.

"Of course I will," Magnus says. He pecks Alec on the nose and walks back over to his clothes. Alec smiles and starts to change into the clothes he laid on the bed.

"I mean, it's not like _I'm_ the one with a boyfriend," Magnus says. Alec rolls his eyes and turns to face Magnus. Magnus is staring at Alec with his hands on his hips.

"Magnus," Alec says in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. It's just you don't know how I feel having to watch you kiss and pretend to be in love with that jackass," Magnus says with a sigh. Alec gives him a sad smile and finishes putting on his clothes. He walks over to Magnus and buries his face in his chest.

"You know I would break up with him if I could," Alec says. Magnus rests his chin on top of Alec's head.

"Why does it feel like our managers are trying their best to keep us apart?" Magnus asks.

"They don't even know about us," Alec says with a small laugh.

"I know but with me having to keep up my reputation and you having to date that asshole, it seems like they're plotting against us," Magnus says. Alec pulls his face out of Magnus' chest and looks up to him.

"Well, apparently single sells," Alec says.

"And a relationship will make people watch," Magnus says. The two look at each other sadly before they bring their lips together. Their kiss is chaste before they pull apart and start getting ready again. It only takes Alec ten minutes to get ready so he spends the rest of the time watching Magnus. It takes Magnus around 45 minutes tog et fully ready for the day ahead.

He moves around Alec's room like it's his own, knowing where everything is without even thinking about it. It's understandable considering the two had been dating for the past 7 months. They were coming up on their 8 month anniversary in about a week. Neither could be seen in public with the other so they spent all of their time together in each other's house. The only time they were able to leave together is when they went on vacation in Europe. Even then they had to where disguises the entire time. The press would have a field day if they knew hollywood's good boy was cheating on his boyfriend of a year with a notorious bachelor. Well, he's not a bachelor anymore. He hasn't slept with anyone but Alec since they started dating, though no one seems to notice this. Good thing too, because both of their careers are riding on their relationship staying in the shadows.

"I'm done," Magnus says as he walks towards Alec. Alec stands up and grabs Magnus' hand, following him out of the room. They walk downstairs and out the back door. They walk across Alec's large yard until they reach the back corner.

"And this is where we part," Magnus says while spinning around to face Alec. Alec smiles at him and places a quick kiss to his lips. "Oh, no. That just won't do," Magnus says. Alec raises his eyebrows at Magnus before being attacked by his lips. Magnus puts his hand at the back of Alec's neck to make sure he doesn't pull away. Eventually, breathing becomes necessary so they break apart.

"I'll see you tonight," Alec says with a sweet smile. Magnus smiles back at him and walks through the holes in the fence, towards his house. Magnus lives in the house diagonal from Alec.

"If I don't see you before the premier, I want to wish you good luck. So, good luck, Darling," Magnus says before walking away.

"Thank you," Alec yells at his back. Magnus gives him a small wave and keeps walking. Alec watched him until he's sure he is safely inside his house. When the door shuts, Alec turns around and goes back into his house.

* * *

Alec sits in the limo and straightens out his suit. He looks out the window as it pulls up a driveway he knows all too well. When the limo stops, he steps out and walks up to the front door. He knocks and waits for someone to open it. When the door does open, Kade stands there in a similar suit to Alec's, with a matching tie. Alec fakes a smile and leans in to kiss Kade on the cheek. Once Alec pulls away, Kade pushes past him and heads towards the limo. Kade has his arm latched onto Alec's arm possessively and drags Alec along as he goes. They both get into the limo and start to head off towards the destination.

"You look good tonight," Alec says with his signature sweet smile.

"Thanks," Kade says before looking out the window, his hand never leaving Alec's arm. Alec discreetly rolls his eyes and looks out his own window. They ride the rest of the way in an awkward silence. When they reach the destination. Someone opens their door immediately and they both step out together. Alec wraps his arm arounds Kade's waist and pulls him into his side. Kade leans into his touch and Alec is forced to fake another smile.

Someone working for the event comes over to them and starts directing them around. They take a few pictures, do some interviews, and kiss for the camera more than a few times. The entire time, Alec doesn't even get a glimpse Magnus the entire time. After about an hour, they are finally done and are sent inside.

"I'm going to go find Henry," Kade says before walking away from Alec. Henry is the director of the movie premiering tonight, that both Kade and Alec are staring in. Alec looks around until he spots his sister, Izzy, talking to her boyfriend, Simon. Izzy is an up and coming model while Simon is a tech analysis at the modeling agency Izzy works for. Alec walks over to them.

"Hey, Iz. Simon," Alec says with a smile.

"There's the man of the night!" Izzy exclaims. She pulls Alec into a hug and Alec hugs her back. "Simon, can you go find us some drinks?" Simon walks and walks off.

"So," Izzy says while raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Alec says, quirking his head slightly.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Izzy asks with a smirk.

"He went to go talk to Henry. He's right there," Alec says while pointing towards Kade.

"No, I meant your _real_ boyfriend," Izzy says, the smirk still on her face.

"Izzy! Not here. Don't make me regret telling you," Alec exclaims with wide eyes. Izzy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I haven't seen him yet," Alec says with a sigh. Izzy's eyes flicker over to where the photographers. The cameras are slicking away rapidly, presumably at someone pretty famous.

"Yes, well he always is the kind to show up fashionably late," Izzy says while nodding her head towards the carpet. Alec turns around to see Magnus standing there with Woosley's arm around him. Woosley's arm is dangerously close to Magnus' ass, making Alec want to growl. He holds it in though and uses his acting skills to look normal. Alec turns back to Izzy and she is giving him a sad smile.

"Iz, please don't start now," Alec says.

"I wasn't going to," she says while shaking her head. All of a sudden she smiles brightly to someone behind Alec's shoulder. Alec knows who it is when an arm wraps around his waist.

"Kade!" Izzy exclaims. "How have you been?" Kade glares at her a little before nodding. Izzy's smile falters a little before she makes it even brighter.

"Get me a drink?" Kade asks, addressing Alec.

"Sure, what do you want?" Alec asks.

"Anything with alcohol in it. The people here are so annoying, it's stressing me out," Kade says. Alec refrains from grimacing at him before nodding. Kade kisses him gruffly and Alec has the urge to bite his tongue. Alec leans away and walks towards a table with drinks.

"I'm going to find Simon," Isabelle says quickly and follows Alec. "That fucking bastard," Izzy mumbles before walking away. Alec bites his lip to prevent himself from smiling. He gets tot eh drink table and starts scanning the drinks. As he's focused on the table, he doesn't notice someone walk up next to him until they clear their throat. He looks over to see Magnus standing there nonchalantly.

"You're killing me, you know that," Magnus says with a smile.

"And how would that be?" I reply with a small smirk.

"Kissing him in front of me. It's like you want me to die of pure jealousy, Alexander," Magnus says. His voice is playful but there is a clear serious undertone. Alec wishes he could hold Magnus and make him feel better, but he knows that he can't. Alec opens his mouth to speak but Magnus shushes him.

"Listen, okay? I have to tell you something important. I've been thinking about telling you for a while but decided to save it for something special. But honestly, I can't hold it in any longer," Magnus says. Alec stares at him with curious eyes. Magnus leans over so his breath is brushing the back of Alec's neck, making him shiver.

"I'm in love with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I'm so fucking in love with you that there's no turning back now. You're stuck with me," Magnus whispers in Alec's ear before briskly walking away, leaving Alec standing there shocked.

'Did he just-. I think he just- He didn't even let me-. What the hell do I do?' Alec thinks as he shuts his jaw and scans the room for Magnus to no avail. The room is completely devoid of that glittering idiot. Alec quickly picks up a drink and rushes off towards Kade. When he gets there, Kade grabs the drink out of Alec's hand and takes a long sip.

"What took you so long?" Kade says while glancing at Alec.

"I talked to a friend for a bit," Alec says. He's still a bit dazed from what Magnus said and is just letting words flow out of his mouth on their own accord. Kade makes a sound of disapproval and turns half his body away from Alec.

'What the hell is his problem?' Alec thinks as he stares at the side of Kade's head. 'Why does he have to be so rude all the god damn time? He could at least pretend to like me instead of just mooching off me for my fame, like I know he is. Why the hell does my manager even think it's a good idea to date an up and coming actor with no fan base, like him? It helps me in no way. Here I am, doing him a favor, and he still acts like I'm lucky to be standing next to him." Alec narrows his mind slightly as the gears keep turning in his head.

"What the hell is _my_ problem? I'm standing here with this jackass, who I cheated on without a second thought, instead of spending my time with the most amazing man in this whole place, who I love. Well, god damn. There, I said it. Or thought it. There's no going back now. Oh, well. It feels good to admit it. I love Magnus Bane!' Alec thinks.

"Are we going to mingle with people or just stand here like antisocial losers?" Kade asks with an irritated look on his face. It makes the anger boil in Alec's blood. That mixed with the feelings that come with his most recent confession create the perfect storm. There is nothing that could stop him from what he does next.

"You know what, I'm done with your stupid whining," Alec spits at him, his voice low so no one but the two of them can hear.

"_Excuse me_," Kade says while looking at Alec like he grew another head.

"You heard me. I'm done listening to the stupid shit that flies out of your mouth. I'm down with your terrible attitude that brings everyone around you down. I'm done with you thinking you're better than me. I'm done with _you_," Alec says. He takes a few deep breaths when he's done having said it all quickly. Obviously not quick enough for Kade to not hear it judging by the look on his face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kade whispers harshly at Alec. Alec pauses for a moment to think about it. Is he really doing this right now.

"Yes, I am," Alec says boldly. Kade takes a step away from Alec with a look across his face that resembles someone who was just slapped. Alec spins on his heal and starts to walk away from Kade.

"You can't fucking do this!" Kade yells when Alec is a few feet away. Alec turns around to face Kade.

"Watch me," he says before flipping Kade off with both hand. "It's over, Kade," Alec says before walking away again. He can hear Kade's muffled scream before loud footsteps leave the room. Alec rolls his eyes and starts to search for Izzy.

He knows everyone is watching him but he does his best to ignore them. Now is not the time to have to answer a million of the paps questions. He's feeling really great having finally dumped that load off of him. He's feeling alive and bold, fearless. He spots Izzy and walks towards her. Alec's eyes quickly find the couple she and Simon are standing with, Magnus and Woosley.

Alec wants so bad to just go over there and kiss him senselessly. From the shocked look in Magnus' eyes to the way he subconsciously leans further away from Woosley, every part of his being is telling him to do it. He knows what's stopping him. He knows he could ruin both of their careers by doing this. But for the first time since he became famous, he's finding that he doesn't care. This is his life and he's going to live it the way he wants to live it, careers be damned.

When Alec finally reaches Magnus, he stares into those eyes that he has come to love so much and smiles. Alec puts both of his hands on Magnus' face and pulls his lips to meet his own. Magnus seems frozen under Alec's lips, still not knowing if what's going on is real. Right before Alec is about to pull away, Magnus comes alive. He pulls away from Woosley and wraps his arms tightly around Alec's waist. Magnus eagerly moves his lips while pulling Alec an inch or so off the ground to meet Magnus' tall height.

When they finally pull apart, they remain close, foreheads touching. They breath in each others air, their eyes locked on each other. Magnus slowly puts Alec's feet back on the ground without releasing his hold at all. They can hear the gasps of surprise, the whispers, Izzy's giggle, and cameras flashing all around them but they ignore it. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is the man they are standing in front of, no matter what anyone else thinks of them. Alec pulls away slightly and smiles at Magnus.

"I'm in love with you, too, Magnus Bane," Alec states, loud enough for everyone around them to hear his proclamation.

**I might make it a couple chapters longer, if I feel like it. Who knows? For now it's a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec tugs on the hem of his shirt and lightly bites his lip. People are swarming around him, fixing his hair and doing his makeup. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and watches as the artists fix his complexion and tame his unruly hair. After so many years in the industry, he's more than used to this. He can't even recall the last time he was as nervous as he is now before going in front of a camera.

"You're all set," a lady with red hair tells him. Alec nods and gets out of the chair. All the people around him leave and move on to their next task. Alec walks over to the leather couch in the corner and sits down. He leans his head back and closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Pick your head up, Sweet Heart. You don't want to ruin your hair," Magnus says while plopping down on Alec's lap. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' waist and pulls hims closer. He pulls his head off the back of the couch and stares into Magnus' yellow eyes.

"Nervous?" Magnus asks. Alec nods his head and smiles a little bit. "Don't be. We're going to be great," Magnus says with a large smile. He pinches Alec's chin between his thumb and finger and pulls Alec's lips to his own.

"Let's go, you two," Magnus' manager, Alice, yells at them. They break apart and look over to the door to see two people standing there. Alice's extremely curly blonde hair stands out against her outfit, which consists of red skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a black blazer. The girl next to her is wearing all black and has a head set on her head with a clipboard in her hand. Magnus gets off Alec and pulls him up with him. They twine their fingers together and follow the two women out of the room.

"Now, Magnus, you need to behave. I don't need to remind you how important this is for your career," Alice says while staring at Magnus with a stern expression.

"Hey! Why aren't you telling Alec, too?" Magnus says while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Because Alec is a nice and innocent gentleman. I'm sure he is going to act perfectly," Alice says while smirking at Magnus in challenge. Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Innocent? Please, you should see him in the bedroom," Magnus says with a large grin. Alec's eyes widen and his teeth turn bright red.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims, his voice going a few pitches higher.

"See, this is what I mean," Alice says, obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

"They're on in five seconds," the girl in black says. By now they're standing on the side of the stage, ready to go out.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't need another scandal on my hands. Trust me, you've given me enough work," Alice whispers to them before running off to a monitor where Alec's manager is standing.

"Ready, and go," the girl says while pointing at them. Alec and Magnus both walk out, holding hands, with big smiles on their faces. The crowd goes wild as the couple comes into sight. Ellen stands up and hugs the both of them before all three of them sit down on the couches in the middle of the stage.

"Long time no see, you two," Ellen says with her stunning smile. She crosses he legs and rest her hands on her knee.

"Yes, it's been much too long," Magnus says while leaning back and putting his arm on the back of the couch. He flashes a smile at Ellen and Ellen laughs a little back.

"So, how have you been?" Ellen asks.

"Oh, we've been _wonderful_," Magnus purrs.

"So I've seen. We've got a picture here," Ellen says while pointing towards the screen. All of them turn to see a blown up picture of Magnus and Alec kissing at the premier. Magnus is holding Alec off the ground while Alec clings to Magnus' neck. The picture has been circulating the media nonstop since it was taken two days ago. Reporters and the paps have been crowding both of their houses, trying to get the full story but neither have made a statement yet.

"So, now that we've got that in the air, would either of you care to explain, seeing as you haven't sad anything yet?" Ellen asks with a smile.

"I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory, don't you think?" Magnus says. Alec slaps Magnus' shoulder lightly before answering the question himself.

"Magnus and I are dating," Alec says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"For how long now?" Ellen asks.

"Uh, about 6 months, I think?" Alec says while looking at Magnus.

"8 months on Thursday but nice try, Darling," Magnus says while patting Alec on the back. Alec pouts at him and Magnus smiles back.

"8 months! So, you've been cheating on Kade for that long?" Ellen asks. Alec hesitantly nods and averts his eyes.

"The media has been giving you a ton of hate for breaking up with Kade," Ellen says with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I've been trying not to read any of it. No one knows the real story so it's all just speculation and I can't let it hurt me. I know my real fans are still by my side and supporting what I do so that's all that really matters," Alec says. The crowd cheers and Alec smiles at them.

"I guess now everyone is wondering, why'd you do it?" Ellen asks. Alec shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

"What I don't think people understand is how hard it is to date in hollywood. My entire life is on the front page of magazines everywhere and there's nothing I can do about it. People like to think they know everything about my life and my relationship but they don't. They only see the good parts that we let them see so when things like this happen, they act like it came from no where, but if you knew me in real life you would know it didn't. I was in a bad relationship where I wasn't happy at all. Because of all the pressure from the media and both of our fans, I felt like I had to stay in it to make them happy. I felt like I couldn't break up with him without everyone making a huge deal out of it and hating me. I'm not proud of what I did and I regret cheating on him. I wish I would have had the guts to end it when I wanted to but I didn't. What I don't regret is choosing Magnus because he makes me happy and I love him," Alec says.

"What about you Magnus? With everyone calling you a home wrecker, that must be getting to you," Ellen says.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, I've been called so much worse in the past that I've grown a bit of a thick skin," Magnus says with a nod. Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus before facing Ellen again.

"How did any of this start in the first place?" Ellen asks. I look to Magnus to explain and he sighs.

"Okay, fine. The first time we met was at a bar. Actually, wait no. It was at a club but Alec was sitting at the bar alone. I'm pretty sure his siblings abandoned him. He was just _so_ gorgeous that I couldn't help myself. Sexy as hell. I walked over to him and said, "Hi, I'm bisexual. Can I _buy _you a drink and then we can get sexual?". He started blushing like _crazy _and stammering. It was adorable. From then on he was just all over me. There was nothing I could do to stop this wild beast," Magnus says while patting Alec on the back, a smirk on his face. Alec turns bright red and squeaks a little.

"Magnus! I did _not_ do that!" Alec exclaims.

"It's okay, Baby. You can admit that it's the truth," Magnus says while smiling at Alec.

"It's not! We didn't even _do anything _until a month after we met," Alec says, starring at Magnus with wide eyes.

"Well, if that's how you saw it, I guess it's all subjective, really," Magnus says with a sigh.

"It's not subjective! It's a fact!" Alec says.

"I see we have a bit of conflicting information about how this relationship started," Ellen says with a little laugh.

"It's not conflicting. What I said is the truth. Magnus is just being an idiot," Alec says while turning to look at Ellen.

"An idiot you love," Magnus says with a cheeky grin. Alec glances at Magnus and scoffs.

"I'm starting to question what possessed me to decide that," Alec says. The audience laughs and Alec smiles at them while Magnus glares.

"Okay, so we have a game we want to play. Everyone wants to know more about this relationship," Ellen says while handing them both paddles with one of their names on each side.

"I'm going to ask a question and you're going to hold up the name that it applies to," Ellen says and we both nod.

"First question, which one of you is the messy one," Ellen asks. Both of them immediately put up Magnus.

"My house has never been messier than when I started to date him," Alec says.

"Hey!" Magnus exclaims. Alec smiles at him and pats his knee.

"Who takes longer in the morning to get ready," Ellen asks. They both put up Magnus.

"Who starts the most fights," Ellen says. Magnus puts up Alec while Alec puts up Magnus. Alec looks over at Magnus' paddle and gapes at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Alec exclaims.

"What no one here realizes is what a drama queen Alec can be. It's ridiculous," Magnus says.

"I am not!" Alec says.

"Sure you aren't, Sweetheart," Magnus says while rolling his eyes. Alec glares at him.

"Who is the most talented?" Ellen says. Alec puts up Magnus and Magnus puts up Alec.

"Magnus is the most talented and dedicated artist I know," Alec says with a light blush on his cheek.

"Aw! You're so sweet," Magnus says. Magnus leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Alec smiles at Magnus.

"Whose the romantic in the relationship?" Ellen asks. Magnus immediately puts Alec up while Alec reluctantly puts his own name up.

"Who wears the pants?" Ellen says. Magnus puts up Magnus and Alec puts up Alec. Magnus looks at Alec's paddle and quickly spins it around so it says Magnus. Alec pouts at him.

"If you wear the pants than what do I wear?" Alec says. Magnus gets a devilish smile on his face.

"No pants. Just how I like yah," Magnus says.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims while blushing again.

"Well, that's all the questions we've got. I hope I get to see the both of you very soon," Ellen says while standing up. Both of them stand up with her and they exchange hugs. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and they walk off stage, waving to everyone as they go. When they get back stage, they are both bombarded by their managers.

"Alec! What have you done?! Twitter is blowing up with people furious at you! I can't believe you just told everyone you cheated!" Karli, Alec's manager, yells at him.

"It had to be said. People will get over it," Alec says while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Karli. Relax. People seem to love the both of them, even if they are mad at Alec for cheating. There's a lot of support too," Alice says. Alec smiles and leans his head on Magnus' shoulder. Both Alec's and Magnus' phones light up and they look down to see they were tagged in a photo on Instagram by Ellen. Alec opens his phone and looks at the photo while Magnus looks over his shoulder.

The picture is of them back stage before the show. They are sitting on a couch, facing each other, with their legs tangled together. They are leaning towards each other and Magnus is holding a chocolate covered strawberry up to Alec's mouth while Alec bites into it. Alec's face is bright red and Magnus is smiling brightly at him, the two completely consumed in each other. The caption says, "Just finished an interview with the new cutest couple in hollywood!". The picture already has 300 likes and it's only been up for a minute.

"Aw! That's so cute! And it looks like everyone in the comments agrees," Alice says while looking at the photo. Magnus smiles and starts to pull Alec off towards the dressing room. Alec grabs Magnus' elbow with the hand that's not twined with Magnus'. He leans his head on Magnus' shoulder and snuggles into him as they walk through the hallways.

"I love that we can do this," Alec says with a content sigh. Magnus laughs and places a kiss on top of Alec's head.

"I love that I can show of my super sexy boyfriend to everyone," Magnus says. Alec smiles and look up to Magnus.

"I love you," Alec says.

"I love you, too," Magnus says before quickly pecking Alec on the lips. They reach their dressing room and start to get their things together. As they are leaving, they are stopped by Alice.

"Mags, give me your keys. The paps are crazy out there. I'll pull your car around back," she says. Magnus nods and hands over his keys. Alec and Magnus both turn around and start walking to the back exit. They go out to find they are in a practically empty lot. Magnus leans up against a wall and puts his arms around Alec's waist. He pulls Alec into his chest and buries his face in Alec's hair. Alice pulls Magnus' red ferrari in front of them and they both get in. Alice waves at the two before Magnus drive away. We see all the paps eagerly waiting at the front door as we go by.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Alec asks while watching Magnus drive.

"Do you mean besides fucking my totally adorable boyfriend? No, I have no plans," Magnus says with a smirk. Alec turns bright red and puts his face in his hands. "Oh, Alec, dear. Don't be like that," Magnus says. Alec takes his head out of his hands and glares at Magnus.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight," Alec asks.

"A party? You _want_ to go to a party? My, my. I seem to be rubbing off on you, Alexander," Magnus says with a large smile.

"It's not going to be a very big party. Jace is hosting it and I sort of wanted to introduce you to introduce you to my siblings and friends," Alec says, an innocent tint to his voice.

"I've already met your siblings and most of your friends at some point in my career, Sweetie," Magnus states.

"Yeah, but they've never met you as my boyfriend. You've only met them professionally," Alec says. Magnus quickly glances at Alec and sees the slightly nervous look on his face.

"Of course, I'll go with you," Magnus says. Alec smiles at him and twines his fingers with Magnus'. Magnus pulls his car in front of Alec's front door and puts it in park. He faces Alec and pulls him in for a not so quick kiss.

"Pick me up at 7, yeah?" Magnus says. Alec nods and gets out of the car. Magnus watches him as he walks to his door before pulling away.

* * *

As Alec said he would, he is knocking on Magnus' door at 7 O'clock. Alec straightens out his suit as he waits. Magnus pulls open the door in all his glory, wearing a bright purple suit with a green waistcoat. He has a thin layer of glitter on him and seems to shines as he moves in the light. Alec smiles and quickly kisses Magnus. When they pull away, Alec grabs Magnus' hand and pulls him into his car. Alec walks over to the driver's seat and drives off to Jace's house.

"You look wonderful, Darling," Magnus says while smiling at Alec.

"Thank you. You look great too," Alec says.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure if it would be too much. I want to make a good impression tonight," Magnus says while looking down on his outfit.

"You would make an amazing impression in anything you wore," Alec says.

"Thank you, Alexander. You're sweet," Magnus says before leaning over and kissing Alec on the cheek. Alec smiles at Magnus before moving his eyes back onto the road.

He pulls into Jace's driveway and hands his keys to the chauffeur as he get's out. Alec walks over to Magnus' door and opens it for him.

"Always a gentleman," Magnus says as he grabs Alec's outstretched hand and gets out of the car. The chauffeur pulls his car away and the two walk into the open double doors. There are outlandish decorations everywhere and Jace's living room is full of fancily dressed people standing around talking with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"I thought you said this was going to be small," Magnus said while looking at the ice sculpture in the middle of Jace's foyer.

"I said small not low key. This is Jace we're talking about," Alec says. Magnus nods and pulls Alec off towards a waiter walking around with a tray. He grabs us both champagne and hands me mine. They find a couch pushed into a corner and sit down. Magnus pulls Alec's legs onto his knees and scoots closer. As Alec is scanning the room, his eyes land on a lot of familiar faces. Almost everyone here is either famous or invited by a famous person. Jace doesn't tend to hang out with people who are outside the hollywood A-list. I finally manage to spot Jace in a corner talking to Clary, his girlfriend, and Jonathan, Clary's brother.

"Hey, Magnus. I'm just going to go say hi to Jace real quick. I'll be right back," Alec says before standing up and putting his glass on the ground. He walks across the room to jace, saying hi to a few people along the way. When he gets to the Golden Boy, he taps on Jace's shoulder. Jace turns around, sees it's Alec, snarls, and turns back around. Alec raises his eyebrows at that. What the hell?

"Jace, what's up?" Alec asks but Jace ignores him. Alec leans around Jace a little and raises his eyebrows at Clary. Clary subtly shrugs at him.

"I'm going to go find Simon. Want to come, Jon?" Clary says. Before Jon has a chance to answer, Clary grabs his arm and pulls him away. Alec moves so he is standing in front of Jace. Jace glares at him with his arms crossed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asks with a confused look on his face.

"No, Jace, I'm not seeing anyone. Yes, Jace I would tell you if I was," Jace says in a voice that is supposed to imitate Alec's but doesn't even come close.

"Listen, I'm sorry but-" Alec starts. Jace puts his hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear your lame apology. I thought you trusted me? 8 months, Alec! You didn't tell me for 8 months! We're supposed to be brothers," Jace says while shaking his head.

"I do trust you, Jace. That's not why I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think badly of me," Alec says in a soft voice.

"Why would I?" Jace says while raising an eyebrow at Alec.

"I was cheating on my boyfriend for _months_. That's such a horrible thing to do. I didn't want you to think I was horrible for doing it," Alec says.

"Please, Kade was a dick. Everyone hated him. I would have _encouraged_ you if you had told me," Jace says with a scoff.

"So, you don't hate me," Alec says with hope in his eyes.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tried," Jace says before he releases a defeated sigh. Alec beams at him and pulls him in for a quick hug.

"So, where is this new boyfriend of yours anyways," Jace says while looking around.

"He's over there," Alec says while pointing him out. Magnus is standing in front of the couch now talking to two boys and a girl.

"Well," Jace says while raising his eyebrows at Alec.

"Well what?" Alec says.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to him," Jace says.

"Oh, right!" Alec exclaims. "Ok, I will. Just please don't embarrass me."

"No promises," Jace says before walking off in the direction of Magnus. Alec quickly hurries to Jace's side. Magnus sees the two approaching and smiles at Alec. When they get close enough, Magnus hooks his arm around Alec's waist and pulls him into his side. Magnus plants a quick kiss on Alec's lips and smiles at him. Jace clears his throat and they both look at him.

"Magnus, as you know, this is my brother Jace. Jace, this is my boyfriend Magnus," Alec says with a small smile on his face.

"Bane," Jace says with a bit of hostility in his tone.

"Herondale," Magnus says with a small snarl. The two have never really gotten along since they met at a party a few years back. Jace accidentally insulted Magnus and Magnus threw a drink on Jace. They've disliked each other since.

"Well, I think I'm going to get out of here before you two have a cat fight," Will Herondale, Jace's cousin and the person Magnus was talking to, says before pulling Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs away with him.

"Can you guys please try to get along? For me?" Alec says while looking between the two. Magnus looks at Alec with a hard expression for a couple seconds before sighing.

"Fine, I'll _try_," Magnus says. Alec beams at him and leans closer. "Gosh, when have I ever been able to say no to those adorable blue eyes." Magnus smirks at the blush that lightly coats Alec's face and they both turn to look at Jace. He is looking at them with a small look of disgust on his face. Alec raises his eyebrows at Jace.

"I'm not making any promises but I'll try not to kill him by the end of the night," Jace says. Alec is about to reprimand him before he is interrupted by someone new joining their conversation.

"Is this a family meeting that I wasn't invited to? Now that's just ruse," Isabelle, looking stunning as always, says with a scoff.

"Isabelle, Dear, How lovely to see you again," Magnus says before taking Izzy's hand and kissing the top of it.

"Magnus! I haven't seen you in forever! What have you been up to? You know, besides shagging my brother into oblivion," Izzy says while smirking at Alec.

"Izzy! Don't say that!" Alec exclaims, turning as bright as a tomato. Jace starts frowning at the couple.

"Well," Magnus says, matching Izzy's smirk.

"Magnus..." Alec says in a warning tone.

"Hush, Bunny. I'm trying to have a conversation," Magnus says after planting his finger on Alec's lips. Alec Glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"Can I call you bunny now?" Jace asks while raising one eyebrow.

"No!" Alec snaps at him, turning bright red.

"Then why can he call you it?" Jace says as he crosses his hand sin front of his chest.

"Because he wuvs me," Magnus says while batting his eyelashes at Alec. Alec scowls at Magnus and tries to step away but Magnus holds on tighter.

"Oh my god, I saw your Ellen interview this morning and you guys were _so_ cute. You really nailed it," Izzy says with a large smile on her face. "Everyone is going crazy for you two. The malec hashtag is trending! Uh, I totally ship you."

"I do too!" Magnus exclaims. The two of them high five and start rambling to each other about things the other two can't hear.

"Wait, hold up. What is Malec?" Alec asks. Magnus scoffs and gives Alec a dirty look.

"Alec, that's our ship name. Gosh, I thought you were more invested in this relationship," Magnus says.

"We have a ship name?" Alec says while raising his eyebrows.

"Of course you do! Your the hottest couple in hollywood now!" Izzy exclaims. Alec looks at her shocked for a second.

"Oh," he finally says. Magnus laughs a little before placing his hand behind Alec's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

**Well, looky here. Another chapter for you all. Pretty good surprise if I do say so myself. Who knows, maybe there will be more to come.**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	3. Chapter 3

"Run! I can handle myself," the girl with long red hair yells to Alec. Alec has his hand on her cheek while her hands are on his chest.

"But what if they take you?" Alec says, desperation in his voice. "I can't lose you again, Emily."

"And you won't. Please, just go. They're almost here," she says. She looks at the man before her with desperation in her eyes, as if she needs him to understand what she's saying.

Alec hesitates for a second before saying, "Okay." He connects his lips with hers in a fiery kiss before letting her go and hurrying towards the door on the opposite side of the room. He looks back to her as he puts his hand on the door knob.

"I'll stall them as long as I can," she says with a sad smile.

"I love you," Alec says.

"Go, Jack," she says. Alec nods before slipping through the door and shutting it behind him. The girl turns her attention towards the other door in the room just as it bursts open and three cops with guns enter the small chamber. She picks up a glass next to her and takes a sip.

"Where's Jack Fenn?" the one in the middle says.

"It seems you just missed him. Should I take a message?" the girl says while swirling the drink in her hand and raising an eyebrow.

"And scene!" A man yells from behind a camera. The girl relaxes and puts the glass in her hand on the side table. Alec walks back into the scene through the door and walks over to the girl.

"You were great, Kayla," Alec says with a smile.

"Thanks. You were your usual amazing self," Kayla says with a warm smile. Alec shakes his head.

"Stop it. Do you want to go get lunch?" Alec asks as the two of them walk off the set and towards their dressing rooms.

"Filming starts again in an hour. Everyone be back ten minutes before that," the director yells. All the employees nod their heads and scatter into different directions.

"What were you thinking?" Kayla asks.

"I don't know. Maybe head down to the sandwich shop on the corner," Alec says as he gets to his dressing room door. He quickly unlocks it and walks in with Kayla following him. He stops when he sees someone sitting in one of his chairs with his back to Alec. The man spins around and Alec smiles when he sees his face.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are while you work?" Magnus says with a smirk.

"Magnus!" Alec says in a cheery tone.

"Hey, Baby," Magnus says while standing up and walking in front of Alec. He puts his hand on the back of Alec's neck and pulls their lips together in a chaste kiss. Alec smiles at him when they break apart.

"So this must be Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet the guy Alec has been so hung up over for months," Kayla says while pushing her hand towards Magnus. Magnus smiles at her and grabs her hand before shaking it.

"Kayla Hubbard. It's nice to meet you, too," Magnus says.

"So, you know who I am," Kayla says while raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I do. You were suspected of dating my boyfriend when you filmed that movie together a couple of years ago and I make it my business to know all the gossip about him," Magnus says with a smirk.

"You've stalked me?" Alec says while drawing his eyebrows together.

"I wouldn't call it stalking," Magnus says.

"Then what would you call it?" Alec says with a scoff.

"Research," Magnus says while shrugging. Alec shakes his head and shoves Magnus a little.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asks while wrapping his fingers around Magnus'.

"I came to watch you work and hoped you would come have lunch with me," Magnus says while batting his eyelashes at Alec.

"I was actually going-" Alec starts.

"Nonsense. I'll get lunch with Matty. You two go have fun," Kayla says before slipping out of the dressing room and shutting the door.

"So, is that a yes?" Magnus says with a cheeky grin.

"I guess so," Alec says with a shrug.

"Great! Here's your jacket. Let's go," Magnus says while handing Alec a jacket and pulling him out of the room. Alec stumbles along behind him as they leave the studio and walk onto the sunny street. Paparazzi surround them the second the walk out, the flashes momentarily blinding the two of them. It's been three days since the Ellen interview and the press has been relentless. They thought doing the interview would get people off their backs, but really it only made everyone want to know more. The two can't be seen together without being completely surrounded.

Magnus grabs Alec's hand and pushes through the crowd. Once they make it to the other side of the cameras, they break into a sprint. They keep running until they reach the first restaurant they find. The paps are still hot on their trail so they quickly turn into the small diner. Magnus stops once inside the door and puts his hands on his knees.

"You okay?" Alec asks, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I'm a singer not a runner," Magnus says through his labored breaths. They only have to wait about a minute for Magnus to be able to breathe normally again. In the mean time, Alec walks up to the hostess and asks for a table for two. They walk to their table and sit down, immediately ordering their food.

"So, what do you think about a triple date tomorrow?" Magnus asks.

"With who?" Alec asks while taking a sip out of the water that was just put in front of him.

"Your brother and sister," Magnus says nonchalantly. Alec raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"Why would you want to hang out with them? You don't even like Jace," he says.

"Yes, I know, but I do like Isabelle and if we go with her and Simon, we sort of have to invite Jace and Clary," Magnus says with a shrug.

"What did you have in mind for the date?" Alec asks.

"Now that's a surprise." Magnus winks at Alec while Alec frowns at Magnus.

"I guess I'll just text them and ask if they want to come," Alec says while pulling out his phone.

"Oh, no need. I already did and they both said yes," Magnus says with a large smile. Alec sighs and looks to Magnus.

"And what if I had said no?" Alec says.

"I knew you wouldn't. You love me too much," Magnus says with a cheeky grin. Alec shakes his head and smiles back at Magnus.

* * *

"No, Magnus! Do you hear me? N-O!" Alec exclaims, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Come on, Alec! Don't be such a baby," Magnus says while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a baby! This is just crazy and I'm not doing it," Alec says with an exasperated sigh.

"We're all doing it. That includes you," Izzy says, lacing her fingers with Simon. She leans over the railing of the bridge they're standing on and looks over the edge. A large smile breaks out across her face. All six of them are harnessed up, ready to jump off this bridge. For some reason, Magnus thought this would be a grand date idea. Alec does not feel the same way. Alec is currently standing at the edge of the platform hooked up to the bungee cords. Magnus wanted Alec to go first for a reason unknown to Alec.

"You can't force me to do it," Alec says sounding remarkably like a toddler.

"Oh, really? Do you want to bet on that?" Magnus says while raising one eyebrow.

"Ye-." Alec is cut off when Magnus reaches a hand out and shoves him, effectively pushing him off the ledge. Alec's scream can be heard as he falls all the way down the cliff the bridge is standing over. The cord catches him and he starts to bounce back up towards the group on the bridge. All of them are laughing at the poor boy flying through the air.

"I hate you Magnus!" he yells when he gets close to the group before falling back down.

"Sure you do, Baby," Magnus yells, a large smile on his face.

As Alec starts to come back up, he yells, "No sex for a week!" This makes Magnus' eyes widen and his jaw drop. Jace snickers as he looks at Magnus' face. Alec falls for a couple more minutes before he stops and gets pulled back up. The workers disconnect him from the wires and he walks over to the group with a scowl on his face.

"You can't actually mean that, right?" Magnus says desperately.

"You pushed me off a bridge, Magnus!" Alec says while shoving Magnus a little.

"You challenged me to! You know how much I can't resist a good challenge," Magnus says, a little smirk playing at his lips.

"Yeah, well look how far that challenge got you, asshole," Alec says before storming away. Magnus sighs as he watches after his angry boyfriend.

"So much for a triple date," Magnus says with a shrug. "I mean, I might as well jump while I'm already here." Magnus walks over to the ledge and lets the workers hook him up. He turns to the couples behind him and smirks before falling off the ledge backwards.

Magnus waits with the other four while they're jumping until they all leave to go find out where Alec went. They find him sitting in Jace's car, sulking. Magnus goes up to his window and knocks on it, trying to gain Alec's attention. All he gets is a sneer from his significant other.

"Alexander, come on. We have to go," Magnus says with a sigh. He reaches to open the door only to find its locked.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_," he snaps at Magnus.

"Aren't you being a bit ridiculous?" Magnus asks.

"You pushed me off a bridge!" he exclaims. Magnus rolls his eyes.

All of a sudden, Magnus runs around the car and pulls open the driver's side door before Alec can lock that one too. He climbs into the car and over the center consul until he falls into Alec's lap. This way, he can't escape. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck while Alec keeps his arms crossed in front of him.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry," Magnus says, a small pout to his lips.

"No."

"And what if I said I was really sorry." Magnus starts running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"No."

"And if I said I love you," Magnus says, moving closer so his face is almost touching Alec's. He could practically see Alec's face soften as he says this. Magnus smiles and slowly brings his lips to Alec's. It takes a second before Alec responds but soon they are both deep into the kiss.

"Hell no you don't! That's my car!" they hear, accompanied by banging on the window. They break apart to see an angry Jace standing there. Magnus rolls his eyes as he slides out of the car, bringing Alec with him. As they're feet hit the ground, the song "Don't trust me" by 3OH!3 blasts through Magnus' phone. Magnus shimmies it out of his back pocket and answers it

"Bane speaking," he drawls, as if the act of answering his phone was a major inconvenience. The other person starts speaking and he rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in twenty," Magnus says. He hangs up and shoves the phone back into his pocket. "It seems like I'm needed at the studio immediately."

"Really? Today was supposed to be our day," Alec says with a small pout. He does his best to keep the whine out of his voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But some idiot accidentally messed up one of my tracks and it's due tomorrow. You can come in with me. It won't take long," Magnus says.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Alec says with a small smile. He loves watching Magnus sing, though he's never seen him do it in a professional setting. Only when Alec could coax him to while they were alone.

The two say bye to everyone before getting into Magnus' car and heading downtown, where Magnus' studio is. The entire drive they sit in silence, their hands fiddling on the consul in between them. Alec let's his head fall to the side and watches Magnus as he drives. His lips are moving to the words of the song on the radio as he eyes stare straight ahead. The slight upturn of his lips makes Alec smiles. He loves seeing Magnus happy. It's one of his favorite things. Suddenly, Magnus turns towards him and his smile grows.

"We're here," he says, laughter in his voice. Alec blinks and looks out his window to see they're parked. He blushes as he pushes the door open and gets out. Magnus comes around the car and grabs Alec's hand as they walk into the skyscraper in front of them. The entire building is modern and sort of posh. The couches are so fancy they don't look comfortable and the rest of the sleek furniture is shined to perfection. Magnus walks right past the front desk without acknowledging the primed to perfection woman sitting there. The two go into the elevator and press the button for the 21st floor.

The ride is short and they are soon stepping out into a hallway with glass windows as walls, allowing them to see into all the rooms as they walk by. They walk a few feet down the hallway before turning into a recording studio. There is already quite a few people in there when they walk in.

"You can sit on the couch," Magnus says before pecking Alec on the lips and walking over to the door leading into the sound booth. Alec walks over to the sole couch in the room and sits down. Magnus goes to the microphone and puts on the headphones sitting on them. No one form the band is there so Alec assumes they must have already recorded their part.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I have a hot actor waiting for me to devour his body," Magnus says with a wink in his direction. Alec blushes.

"Maybe if you shut up and sing we could get this done and get out of here," the man sitting in front of the controls says. When Alec looks over to him he notices it's Will Herondale, Jace's cousin. Alec didn't realize he was Magnus' producer.

"You ready, Magnus?" Alice asks from next to Will. Magnus nods and Will starts the music. Will has it set so the song is playing out loud, too. As Magnus starts to sing, Alec realizes it's not a song he's heard yet but it has the same pop rock vibe that Magnus usually goes for. So far, it sounds really good.

"Pretty people everywhere

Their sweat sticking to my body

But I don't seem to care

My eyes stuck on that Hottie

With those looks meant to stun

Been with oh so many guys

But there's something about this one

Hey, Mr. Blue Eyes."

Alec's eyes widen when he realized Magnus is singing about him. He smiles as Magnus winks at him and continues to sing the chorus. It's odd hearing Magnus sing about the night they met but at the same time he loves it. To anyone else, the song would seem like every other one of Magnus' songs about hooking up with a random stranger or wasting away his days at parties but Alec can tell this is Magnus' way of acknowledging Alec in his music. It makes Alec feel warm inside.

"He's drawing me in

Without even knowing his pull

He's making me want to sin

Thinking how I want him so full.

With those looks meant to stun

Been with oh so many guys

But there's something about this one

Hey, Mr. Blue Eyes."

Alec watched as Magnus gets lost in his lyrics, his eyes slipping slightly closed. His beautiful voice falls effortlessly from his throat and Alec drinks up every note. Alec has always found Magnus' voice intoxicating and watching him in his element is only furthering this thought, making him more than eager to get them back to his house. Magnus keeps singing, the words getting quite a bit raunchier as they go on.

"Running my fingers through your black hair

Staring into your eyes like the skies

Trying to catch some air

And I know you'll be my demise

Because with your looks meant to stun

Been with oh so many guys

But there's something about you, hun

Hey, Mr. Blue Eyes."

The music fades out and Magnus is left breathing lightly harder than he was before. Alec smiles brightly at him and mouths 'I Love You', which Magnus returns with an air kiss. Alice says it was good but that they should probably do it a few more times. So, Magnus sings the song three more times while Alec watches gleefully as Magnus does what he does, somehow falling even more in love with him with each word that comes out of his mouth.

Eventually, Magnus is walking out of the room and over to Alec. He pulls Alec off the couch and into a languid kiss. They break apart and smile at each other.

"Let's go home," Alec says, only slightly above a whisper. A passionate fire seems to burn in his eyes.

"Sure thing, Mr. Blue Eyes," Magnus purrs, making Alec laugh slightly.

**Alright, ****so the end may not be that great but it was all I can think of so I hope you don't hate it too much. And yes, I wrote the song. I didn't feel like I should take a song someone else wrote and tack Magnus' name onto it so I just wrote one. Anyways, tell me what you thought in the reviews and I hope you all like this early Christmas present. :)**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	4. Chapter 4

"Only one more month, Alexander," Magnus says with a sigh. He stares at the face on his phone, a sad smile adorning his face. The two boyfriends have been apart for two months now, with Magnus being on his "Mr. Blue Eyes" world tour and Alec finishing the filming for his newest movie. It's been a torturous few months but, thankfully, the pair is almost through it.

"I know. I wish I could be their with you in...where are you again?" Alec asks while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He's been filming for the last three days straight and looks dead tired. Despite this, Alec refuses to go to sleep until he talks to Magnus before every show. It's become their little tradition.

"Amsterdam. It's a very lovely city. We should come here one day," Magnus says. Alec hums in agreement, whatever he is about to say being cut off by Magnus' manager bursting into the dressing room.

"Show time, Maggie. Say goodbye to Alec," She says, only looking up from her phone for a second before leaving the dressing room again.

"Bye, Sweet pea. I love you lots and I'll talk to you soon," Magnus says, blowing a kiss into the camera.

"Break a leg. I love you, too," Alec says, smiling at his boyfriend, before Magnus ends the video call. He puts his phone on the dresser in front of him and checks his hair, all before walking out of his dressing room and being flanked by people on all sides. They're all fussing over him, making it impossible for him to understand what they are saying. A microphone gets shoved into his hand and before he knows it he's standing in the wing with the rest of his band.

"You ready, lover boy," Raphael says while lightly tapping his drumsticks on Magnus' back. Magnus snorts before looking pointedly between Ragnor, his lead guitarist, and Raphael.

"I don't believe you have any ground to stand on, calling me lover boy," Magnus says, sticking his nose in the air and turning away from Raphael. Raphael's cheek turn a light shade of pink as Ragnor laughs loudly.

"Come on, boys. We've got a show to rock," Catarina, their bass player, says while throwing her arms around both Magnus and Ragnor. Sure enough, the four of them are being introduced to the audience. They all sashay out onto stage taking their positions before all of the lights flash on.

"How are you doing Amsterdam?" Magnus shouts into the microphone, making the audience go crazy.

The show has been a good one, with an excellent crowd that Magnus can't help but feed off of. The band just finished one of their older songs and are about to move into Magnus' favorite part of the show. This is where he sings a cover of "Somebody to Love" by Queen, and has his manager bring one of the fans on stage for him to sing to.

The crowd goes wild when Magnus belts out the opening line, "Can anybody find me somebody to love?". And he sings it with all his heart and soul, right up until the fan is supposed to be brought on stage. He walks down the catwalk with his back to the person who is now being escorted on stage. He sings the last of the words before the long guitar rift begins, which is his cue to turn around and welcome the fan on stage.

When he spins around, he can't help but drop his microphone and move both of his hands to cover his mouth. It makes a shrieking sound before someone cuts off the sound. Before he knows it, Magnus is sprinting across the stage to the boy standing in the middle waving at him. When he reaches his blue eyed beauty he jumps up, wrapping his legs and arms around the man.

"I can't believe you're here," he exclaims before pulling Alec into a chaste kiss. The crowd goes wild at this, all of them intently watching the couple's reunion. Alec is the one to break the kiss.

"You have a song to finish," Alec says while handing Magnus the microphone he had been given before he went on stage. Magnus takes the mic and never let's his eyes leave Alec's as he belts out the next part of the song.

"Ooh, somebody. Anybody find me," he sings, the rest of the band harmonizing with him the whole time. He twines his fingers with Alec's and pulls him over to the chair placed at the front of the catwalk. Alec sits and watches with a large smile on his face as Magnus dances around him to the rest of the song.

Magnus can't help it if he let's his hands linger a little longer than usual, teasing the younger man. He hasn't seen him in two months, so of course he may have gotten a little too handsy. Sue him. The crowd didn't seem to mind the slightly more provocative dance and Alec certainly didn't care, if the grin he was sporting said anything.

Magnus finishes the song by pulling Alec out of the chair and connecting their lips as the last note leaves his mouth. He raises his eyebrows as Alec pulls away, taking the mic from Magnus.

"I'm assuming you all know who I am?" Alec asks. The audience screams in response, letting Alec assume that to be a yes. "Well, if you don't, I'm Alec and the boyfriend of this gorgeous man." Magnus beams at him, looking at him with the dough eyes he always has around Alec

"I'm sure your all wondering why I'm here, especially Magnus." He frowns when Alec pulls his free hand out of Magnus', but Alec just smiles wider at him. And then he does something that practically knocks Magnus off his feet. He gets down on one knee, laughing slightly at the gobsmacked face Magnus is making. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

Alec reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box, popping it open with his thumb. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Magnus exclaims, sticking his hand out for Alec to put the ring on it. Alec shakes his head as he pulls the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Magnus' fingers. Magnus turns around, wiggling his fingers out to the audience for his fans to see. They've all been going crazy the whole time, the noise in the arena deafening. Alec rolls his eyes and spins Magnus around so he can plant a big kiss on his lips. He can feel Magnus' giddy giggles the whole time and ends up just pulling away because his now fiancé seems ways too excited.

"I have to go. Finish your sow," Alec says, walking off towards the wings. Magnus pouts, reaching his arm out to Alec.

"While I hate for you to go, Darling, I can't help but love to watch you walk away," Magnus purrs. Alec shakes his head at Magnus before disappearing off the stage. "Now, wasn't that a lovely surprise."

The rest of the show flies by and all Magnus wants to do is get back to his beautiful fiancé. When the lights all go off, Magnus practically runs off stage where he finds Alec standing next to his manager. Magnus hops onto Alec, his fiancé catching his thighs before he hits the ground. Their lips find each other's, Alec stumbling back a little but still managing to keep both of them up.

"Mmmm, I love you so much," Magnus mumbles against Alec's lips.

"I love you, too," Alec says back, placing a multitude of short kisses all over Magnus' face.

"Congrats, love birds," Catarina says, approaching the couple with Ragnor and Raphael trailing behind her. Magnus allows Alec to put him back onto the ground.

"Thank you, my dear," Magnus says, placing a kiss on Cat's cheek. Cat moves to Alec, pulling him into a big hug.

"We could all head over to Pandemonium, if you guys want," Alec says, addressing the entire band.

"I'm in!" Raphael quickly says, more than happy to head to a club, considering he hasn't been allowed near one since the start of the tour.

"Lead the way, _Fiancé,_" Magnus says, beaming at the shorter man.

It doesn't take long for the group to gather what they need from their dressing rooms and follow Alec out to the limo he used to get to the concert. Magnus spends the entire ride gushing over the ring on his finger with Catarina while Ragnor rolls his eyes and Raphael pays no attention to anyone but Ragnor. Alec happily watches Magnus, a small smile on his face. They pull up to the club, only to see it completely dark and empty.

"It's closed? No way," Raphael says with a sigh as he gets out of the limo. Alec tries to hide his smile as he continues in anyway, pulling Magnus behind him.

"Alec, I don't think they're open," Magnus says as Alec walks into the completely dark club. Alec just chuckles softly and continues walking.

As the pair walks, the club lights up and a chorus of "Congrats!" rings through the large group of people packing the club. Magnus pulls Alec into a hug with a large smile on his face.

"I get a ring and a club? Alexander, you spoil me," Magnus says, leaning away from Alec yet leaving his arm around his waist. Alec hums and bops Magnus on the nose with his finger.

"Only the best for the best," Alec replies before leaning in for a chaste kiss. They pull away, only to be approached by Alec's whole family.

"Congrats, man," Jace says, slapping Alec on the shoulder and smiling at Magnus. Magnus smiles back. The two have been getting along much better now that Magnus and Alec are together, both deciding to play nice for Alec's sake.

"I am going to be the best man right," Jace says, turning towards Alec and raising his eyebrows. Alec rolls his eyes, chuckling fondly.

"Of course, Jace," he responds, making Jace whoop before walking away. Izzy runs up to them with a huge smile, dragging Simon along behind her.

"God, I can't believe I'm finally going to have a brother who know the difference between Gucci and Versace," Izzy squeals excitedly, throwing her arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus laughs and hugs her back.

"Trust me, there's no one I would want to be my sister-in-law more than you, Isabelle," Magnus says. Izzy beams at him before moving on to Alec, Simon sliding in to congratulate Magnus.

"Congratulations, you two," Maryse says, approaching the couple with Robert by her side, who nods in agreement.

"Thank you, Maryse. You look lovely tonight," Magnus says, moving to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Always the charmer, Magnus," Maryse says, smiling fondly at her future, son-in-law. Magnus laughs as he shakes Roberts hand. "Have you guys announced it on social media yet?"

"Hmm, no. We should probably get on that. Alexander come here," Magnus yells to Alec who is still chatting with Isabelle and Simon. Alec walks over, smiling at his Fiancé. "Would you mind taking the picture, Maryse?"

Maryse agrees and the two boys pose for Magnus' phone, Alec's hand around Magnus' waist and Magnus' hand planted on Alec's chest with the ring on full display. Maryse snaps the picture before handing Magnus' phone back. Magnus quickly goes to Instagram to post the picture with the caption "Not sure what I love more, his pretty blue eyes or this gorgeous ring. ; ) #gettinghitched #Alecispretty". He shows Alec who nods his approval, making Magnus post it.

"Oh, Magpie," a singsong voice says from a little ways away. Magnus' head shoots up to see Will standing there with Jem and Tessa by his side. "Who would've thought that you'd be the first of us to be taken off the market."

Magnus shakes his head and approaches the trio, pulling Tessa into a hug. "Well, with a wonderful man like Alexander I can't really help myself."

"You caught yourself a good one, Maggie," Tessa says as Magnus moves on to hug both Will and Jem. Magnus smiles at her and nods in agreement. They all look over as Alec walks towards them.

"Dance with me?" Alec asks, holding his hand out to Magnus.

"Of course, Alexander," he replies, allowing Alec to pull him out towards the crowded dance crowd. "I can't believe you got all these people to fly out to Amsterdam for us."

"It wasn't too hard. Amsterdam is a great city and they were all excited about the engagement," Alec replies, laying his hands on Magnus' waist as he drapes his arms on Alec's shoulders.

"You're too good to me," Magnus says, smiling fondly at his Fiancé. Alec hums and shakes his head.

"Definitely not. You deserve the world, my love," Alec replies, leaning in to kiss Magnus.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lovely lives together," Magnus says when they pull apart, only to come back together with all the passion brewing between them.

**My, my. What is this, you ask? A sudden burst of inspiration would be the answer. This is most likely the last chapter I'm going to write in this ****universe, but generally my inspiration is unpredictable so who knows. I have also started writing another story about Malec where Alec is a defense on the New York Rangers. If this interests anyone, I have some ideas on where to go with it so I could finish that and post it. I also wrote another Malec story on ArchiveOfOurOwn called "A Prince With Shining Spray Cans". If you want you can head over there to read that, or if you really want I could post that on here, too. So, anyways, tell me what you think or how your doing. Whatever works for you. Thanks for reading!**

**~~hockeycrazy7**


End file.
